Lovely Consummation
by Woody K
Summary: The hot and heavy honeymoon of Edelgard and Rameses. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


After the wedding of Rameses and Edelgard, their honeymoon night was when the two would consummate their marriage, with Rameses taking her virginity. He moved into Edelgard's castle.

At night, in the master bedroom, after both them stripped down to nothing, Rameses leaned over to kiss Edelgard, sending chills up and down her spine.

They were not paying much attention to our surroundings, not as much as they were paying attention to each other. Rameses happen to glance over Edelgard's shoulder just to make sure no one was bothering them, he saw that they were still all alone in their big quiet bedroom. Candles on a nearby table were lit.

Rameses continued kissing Edelgard, his lips started to slide down her chin, down to her neck as her naked body just completely relaxed. He slid his hand up to her side, noticing Edelgard's tight stomach muscles as his hand continued up to Edelgard's breasts teasing the nipples to the point of erection. As Rameses slid his lips further down to Edelgard's chest and between her breasts, her breathing was getting faster and deeper while his fingers slid across her hips to tingle her skin and his lips slide over to Edelgard's nipples, his tongue teasing them again.

As Rameses was caressing and teasing Edelgard's breast, his hand slid back down her side, down to her legs and right to her vagina. He started to gently play with her clit, while Edelgard tried to be quiet to avoid waking up anybody. The excitement of being naked, not caring about anything except for how they were feeling spurred them onward. Edelgard had her left hand on his leg, her fingers clenching into his leg as the feeling of what Rameses was doing to her made the excitement of it all combine.

Edelgard let her hand start to slide between his legs. His cock became harder and throbbed as her hand slides over top of it. She slid his hand as if stroking the hard cock of Rameses as his fingers were circling Edelgard's clit. Their bodies were wanting to become one with each other.

Her pussy was tightening, getting wetter and wetter as Rameses played with her by sliding two of his fingers inside Edelgard's hot, wet pussy, he started sliding them in and out to finger her, feeling the dripping wetness between her legs, which seemed to excite Rameses even more. Looking into her eyes as Rameses's hand was between her legs, Rameses's fingers slid over ever inch of Edelgard. Rameses's thumb slid over her clit as his fingers moved in and out of her pussy. Edelgard's hand still stroked his cock until it reached maximum hardness.

As Edelgard started to cum, Rameses moved his mouth over to hers to kiss her and keep her from moaning. With Rameses's tongue inside Edelgard's mouth, their tongues touched as if they were to make love to each other. Her other hand clenched the table as the muscles in her pussy tightened around his fingers, pulsing.

Rameses soon felt Edelgard kissing his chest and teasing his nipples, he held her head to bring her lips to his as they began kissing, their tongues meeting together. He started kissing Edelgard's neck and shoulders, giving her chills while one hand slid over her breasts, lightly squeezing Edelgard's nipples. Rameses's hand continued its journey on down between her legs, rubbing across her clit and into her pussy.

Looking at a small chair with no arms on the sides, Edelgard had Rameses sit on it while she straddled him, kissing him. She slid Rameses's cock inside of her, his hands on her hips, Edelgard started to slide up and down, grinding her pussy onto his cock slowly at first. Going up and just around the head of his cock, Edelgard was teasing Rameses, who pressed his fingers into her hips, forcing her to go back down grinding his cock all the way inside of her. With her arms around his neck and her feet on the floor, Edelgard started to ride him harder and faster as she whispered in his ear, "I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked before."

He responded by grabbing on to her hips and standing up, slamming Edelgard's back against the wall, pinning her while Rameses had a hold of her legs to support her. Rameses rammed himself inside of Edelgard as she grabbed on tightly to his neck as he held her tighter, going deeper into her.

Holding onto the wall as Rameses was sliding in and out of Edelgard still, he turned them around so that he was now backed up against the wall. Edelgard gripped his hands that were still on her hips to support herself as Rameses pulled her onto him harder with his grip getting tighter. She got her leverage and start to ride with his motions.

Edelgard leaned herself back, revealing her breasts to Rameses while he was fucking her. Rameses slid one hand up over Edelgard's breasts, then to her shoulder. Once Rameses had Edelgard's shoulder, he did the same with the other hand. Gripping her shoulders, Rameses pulled Edelgard to him while he was sliding in and out of her. Her moaning echoed through the room, the excitement was so intense that literally nothing else mattered.

She started to cum, tightening her muscles around him. His cock hardened even more, Rameses was ready to explode and ended up doing short and deep strokes as they started cumming, he was filling her with his hot fluids.

It sent Edelgard into excitement again as Rameses held herself deep inside of her, penetrating her, feeling her muscles flexing around his cock. They collasped on the bed and kissed each other one more time before going to sleep.

Months later, Rameses had impregnated Edelgard with their son, Sourno.


End file.
